dccomicsfannonfandomcom-20200215-history
Superman (DCX)
Superman is a DCX comic book series about the character of the same name. It follows the life of Superman from his birth to the passing of the mantle to his son, Connor. The Key theme of this character is: Power. Story 1992 Kal-El is born on Krypton, a dying planet in civil war. His father Jor-El is at odds with General Zod. Zod looks to overthrow the weak government, but Jor tries to create peace to ensure the future of the race. They are unfortunately too late, with the civil war meaning Zod and his accomplices are locked away in cryosleep in a space station prison. A last ditch effort, Jor-El puts his son on a ship and charts a course to a young inhabited planet - Earth. He places a AI of himself on the ship, alongside the codex, an ancient database that holds the key to recreating Kryptonian life. He lands on Earth in Kansas, adopted by the Kent Family as baby Clark Kent. Growing up in Smallville, Clark develops amazing powers as a child that lead him to become severely introverted as an outcast. His father Johnathon tells him to hide his gifts until humanity is ready. Despite this warning, teenage Clark uses his powers for local acts of heroism. Finally Johnathon shows Clark the ship he landed in, revealing his origin. Clark would become more open with his powers, looking to investigate into his origin as a online UFO journalist. He would be knocked back however when despite his power, he was unable to save his father dying of a heart attack. Lost with his cause, he would leave to travel the world and find his purpose, taking a key from the ship he landed in with him. 2016 This is when the comics begin publishing. Everything prior to this point is told through flashbacks. Clark Kent lives day to day, trying to find his place in the world as he goes from job to job, hiding his powers from humanity but using them to help people and stop criminals or those that long to do wrong. He has tried desperately to understand his powers and origin, and his searching for alien life lead him to the arctic circle, where Daily Planet journalist Lois Lane investigates a mysterious craft excavated from ice. Clark would befriend Lois and her assistant Jimmy Olsen, yet they deny all journalists entry to the site. At night Clark breaks through security and Lois follows him. '''The Fortress: '''Clark finds a Kryptonian ship and enters with Lois following suit. An auto defence system activates, and Lois is attacked by a Drone. Clark destroys them, and is forced to use his heat vision on her to seal a wound. Clark uses the Key to take control of the ship, and a hologram of his birth father appears. Revealing many key elements of his backstory, Jor-El also unlocks a chamber to a suit, with the El house sigil 'S' on it. The suit is alien in design, and can change based on the wearer's will. Clark takes Lois back to base-camp and orders the future fortress of solitude to take off one more time, far away from human discovery. It travels up into an arctic glacier and covers itself with Icy structures, with Lois the only witness of it's flight. In the following months, Clark begins life as a hero, learning to properly understand himself and his incredible powers - including flying. Lois tracks down the mysterious man she met in the arctic. Meanwhile, the activation of the fortress (code name for the ship) causes the cryo-prison holding Zod to turn back on, freeing Zod and his followers in the process. They ravage the Kryptonian colony worlds, searching for Kal-El and the codex he unknowingly possesses. '''Zod: '''Superman is a myth among few. Stopping some human troubles and bringing hope to the few that know of his existence, everything changes with the final arrival of General Zod on Earth. He warns the entire planet of his threat, and the fact that an alien is among them. With the world put on high alert, Clark gives himself up to the Government, where he meets Lois once again due to her knowledge of the alien ship. There, Zod and the others attack Clark's hometown looking for the codex. Clark escapes the military, and fights off the attackers, who are not yet accustomed to their powers. He is triumphant, and manages to distract the soldiers long enough for the army to arrive to help him, but unfortunately Zod himself has done his research, capturing Martha Kent. Forcing Clark's hand, he is forced to give over the codex key, which is not only the final piece of the machine that will destroy and terraform Earth, but the only way Kal can talk to his father. Defeated, Clark is found and inspired by Lois to try and save the world. Terraforming begins in Metropolis, and 'Superman' teams up with the US Army to create a plan of action to save the world. '''Battle for Metropolis: '''Superman and the military launch a systematic attack on Zod's craft, with Superman helping take down several of the key soldiers protecting the world engine. It all ends with the destruction of the world engine and a huge battle between Zod and Kal, in which there is devastating casualties and loss of life. Seeing no other option, Kal kills Zod by brutally beating him and throwing him into the exploding world generator. He has won, and the world knows about Superman, but the world is also a changed place, and not for the better. '''Key characters introduced: '''Superman, Lois Lane, Jimmy Olsen, Perry white, Parents (Earth), Parents (Krypton) 2017 Clark has spent months with his mother, not donning the suit since Zod. Unable to come to terms with the fact he has caused so much loss, he is met once again by Lois Lane, who alongside his mother, convinces Clark that superman is needed to convince the world he is a force for hope. The next few months are spent trying to rectify his sins, pushing himself further and further to do right and save as many lives as possible. In this time, Clark Kent met with the billionaire business owner Lex Luthor, who is gaining traction in his campaign to have public trial for Superman. '''Toy master: '''Clark would make his situation with the public better after deranged terrorist 'the toy man' begins plaguing Metropolis with his inventions. Fortunately, Superman is able to stop his plan, not before being pushed to his intellectual limits however. Unfortunately, Toy master escapes. '''Metalo: '''Meanwhile, a metropolis victim is contacted by a mysterious organisation looking to use him to test some next level Prosthetic to help him function properly again. Metalo is born, and Superman enters to save the day. However, Metallo contains kryptonite within him, which damages superman's power dramatically. For the first time in his life Kal bleeds, and Metallo leaves after slicing Superman. '''Court Hearing: '''The day finally comes where Lex Luthor has his desire for a court case seen through. When it comes to the day, Lex is mysteriously absent. Superman stands trial and attempts to defend his actions, promising he is a symbol of peace and hope, not destruction. Then the entire courtroom is destroyed, with many many casualties and fatalities. Superman is automatically blamed for this 'attack', and the military order Superman to give himself in. He flies away. '''Trinity: '''With the military attempting to find a way to stop Clark, things turn from bad to worse when Lex Luthor unleashes Bizarro. Having taken the body of Zod, the DNA of superman (acquired by Lex's creation Metallo) and experimental techniques, Lex reanimates Zod into a zombified Kryptonian monster. Lex desires only to protect the city he helped build, and now there is a more powerful force in metropolis, he has dedicated every day of the last year to bringing Superman down. Metallo and Bizarro take on Superman, and Kal escapes to the middle of nowhere to prevent further casualties. Superman is losing the battle when... Wonder Woman and Batman both arrive on the scene to help contain the situation and make sure the metropolis incident is not repeated. The three stop Bizarro and manage to lock him away in an Amazonian cell that is transferred to a secret STAR labs facility. Superman apprehends Lex and with the endorsement of the other two heroes Kal is now viewed as a hero by the public. Deciding to stay in close contact, the Justice League is formed. Superman decides to search the world looking to expand his roster. '''New Dawn: '''With the public now on Kal's side and the Justice League formed, Superman searches Earth and beyond for 'Metahumans' to inhabit the new manor bought by Batman - The hall of Justice. Superman would first find the blur, the vigilante currently protecting central city. After finally tracking down the speedster, he found the city being terrorised by the second weather wizard. Together, Superman teamed up with this new vigilante to take the weather-controlling criminal down. When they introduce themselves, the speedster is revealed as Barry Allen, the Flash, aka the fastest man alive. He reveals that there are many out there in central city with meta human powers, and agrees to join the justice league. Category:DCX